Full Service
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: Soy Rosalie Hale, soy agente inmobiliario, y eso tiene ventajas. "¿Señor Cullen, quiere que le muestre el departamento?" AU. AH. Lemon.


Twilight no me pertenece sólo la historia…

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi kerida dalis!!!!!! Aii nena te kiero mucho!!! Y no te inhibas jejejeje… también a Lei-Clln por acompañarme en mis noches de insomnio xD…. Gracias por ser mi beta!!!!!!

Toc, toc.

-¡Adelante! - grité mientras buscaba entre los papeles el nombre del posible cliente.

Escuché pasos y cuando vi que tenía a alguien enfrente encontré los papeles. El joven de la foto era realmente bien parecido.

-Buenas tardes umm… señor Cullen - balbuceé un poco nerviosa-. Mi nombre es Rosalie y estoy a sus órdenes. ¿Quiere que le muestre el departamento?- dije mientras acomodaba los papeles.

-Mmm… Rosalie es un nombre muy bonito, casi tanto como tú - dijo en un tono de voz bajo que causó que cada fibra de mi ser cobrara vida y quisiera abrazarlo y besarlo.

¡No! No podía pensar eso.

-Gracias - levanté la cabeza y me quedé en shock momentáneamente. Era un hombre guapísimo. Esbozó una sonrisa encantadora; hizo que una parte de mí deseara dejar el trabajo y quisiera abalanzarme sobre él -. Rose… sí… Dígame Rose señor Cullen - dije nerviosamente, concentrada en formar frases coherentes y no en mirar su musculoso cuerpo.

_¡O__h por Dios!_ Me dije mentalmente. ¡Dios! Que cuerpazo tenía este hombre, no podía creer que estaba frente a un dios griego.

-Ejem, ejem - carraspeó para recuperar mi atención. Inmediatamente me puse roja, eso no estaba bien, yo NUNCA me ponía roja. Volteé a verlo y cuando vio que estaba algo sofocada, ensanchó su sonrisa y se le marcaron unos adorables y sexys hoyuelos -. Tú dime Emmett, nena - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Me ofreció su mano y yo sólo me quedé congelada en mi lugar, temiendo cometer un acto impulsivo. Agarró mi mano y me jaló un poco para que pudiera tomar bien la suya. Trastabillé y para no caerme, me apoyé en su pecho. Quedando pegados cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi autocontrol, acerqué mi cara lentamente a la suya, apreciando cada detalle de ese maravilloso hombre. Ahora él parecía estar en shock. Subí un poco mi cara y cuando olí su esencia me volví loca y lo besé. Al principio no respondió, pero cuando se dio cuenta de mi intención, me tomó de la cintura y me pegó completamente a él mientras me respondía el beso apasionadamente. Trasladé mis manos a su espalda y delineé con ellas todos sus músculos. Él metió las manos dentro de mi blusa y empezó a acariciar mi abdomen, lentamente fue subiendo hasta llegar al borde mi sostén.

Sus caricias me producían corrientes eléctricas en todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente tomé su playera por el borde y fui subiéndola lentamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba todo su torso.

Su erección se endurecía cada vez más contra mí, enloqueciendo mis hormonas incontrolablemente. Terminé de sacarle su camisa y dejé de besarlo para apreciar su cuerpo; sin embargo, sus labios nunca abandonaron mi piel; besó apasionadamente mi cuello mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda por el placer que eso me causaba. Le necesidad de él se estaba volviendo alarmante.

Me quité mi blusa yo sola, y cuando vi su mirada de lujuria y deseo, perdí la razón. Me abalancé sobre él y comencé a besarlo fieramente, jalándole un poco el cabello. Lo empujé hasta la mesa del comedor que era lo más cercano; y cuando sintió el borde en su espalda, me volteó para que yo quedara con la mesa detrás de mí. Me tomó de la cintura y me subió en ella.

Separó su boca de la mía y empezó a morder mi cuello. Tomé el borde de su pantalón y empecé a buscar desesperadamente el botón; empezó a lamer y besar el borde de mis pechos y gemí audiblemente en su oreja, lo cual provocó que gruñera. Siguió besando y lamiendo por encima de la tela de mi sostén mientras sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda buscando el broche. Me besó mientras me quitaba esa prenda, la cual cayó en algún lugar de la estancia. Empezó a succionar uno de mis pezones, mientras que el otro lo masajeaba con una de sus manos.

Volví a llevar mis manos a su pantalón, y lo desabroché con manos temblorosas a causa de lo que Emmett me provocaba, sólo escuché cuando cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Metí mis manos dentro de su bóxer y empecé a acariciar su miembro. Gimió en mi pecho y eso me incitó a aumentar la velocidad de mis manos mientras sentía como se endurecía cada vez más.

Ambos gemíamos de placer, llenando todo el departamento con esos apasionantes y excitantes sonidos. Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, saqué mis manos y las llevé a mi pantalón.

-No pares Rose - me dijo con la voz ronca, todavía lamiendo y besando cada parte de mis pechos y mi cuello.

-Te necesito dentro de mí… ¡ahora! - dije antes de gemir de nuevo.

Dejó me masajear mis senos y mordió uno de mis pezones, causándome una oleada de placer y dolor realmente excitante. Con la otra mano me ayudó a quitarme por completo el pantalón. Bajé su bóxer rápidamente y retomé el masaje que estaba haciendo hacía unos momentos. El rompió mi tanga y empezó a acariciar mi clítoris, nublando mi vista de placer. Rápidamente lo tomé de las nalgas y lo jalé hacia atrás conmigo para quedar recostados sobre la mesa. Llevó sus manos a mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo, mientras sentía su duro y enorme miembro en mi entrada. Gemí en su boca y él solo se movió un poco, torturándome. Llevé sus manos a mis senos y levanté la cadera, enroscando mis piernas en torno a su cintura, para poder sentirlo más. Él entendió mi mensaje y me penetró. Después comenzó a salir y entrar en mí lentamente, volviéndome loca.

-Más rápido Emmett - dije entre gemidos, rogando porque me hiciera caso.

Empezó a morder mi labio inferior mientras sus estocadas aumentaban de velocidad, gemíamos en la boca del otro. Cada vez embestía más fuerte, empezaba a sentir la calidez en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

-Quiero que te vengas conmigo Em - dije con la voz ronca -. ¡¡¡Emmett!!! - grité mientras mis paredes se contraían en torno a su miembro, siguió embistiendo y pocos segundos después sentí su pene palpitar dentro de mí, liberándose, llenándome, mientras soltaba un sonoro gemido.

Se dejó sobre mí y empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras ambos nos recuperábamos un poco.

-Mucho gusto Emmett - dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi boca.

-Lo mismo digo Rose - se separó un poco de mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, con una sonrisa igual a la mía en su rostro -. Creo que compro el departamento señorita - añadió antes de que volviera a besarlo apasionadamente, retomando el principio de algo nuevo.

Sin dudas ser agente inmobiliario tiene sus ventajas.

**FIN**

Mmm es mi primer lemmon… ke opinan?????? Reviews???

Silcullenstar próximamente sparklinghaledecullen


End file.
